


The Damned Brother

by Wings_of_Night



Series: The Damned Brother [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also a few others, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Harry Potter, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dark Doesn't Mean Evil, Dark Harry, Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Except an old lady, F/M, He still tries to kill Harry though, Her name is Dorothy, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not So Evil Voldemort, Possible smut, RIP Dorothy, Smart Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Night/pseuds/Wings_of_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Halloween of 1981 the elder Potter twin, Ethan, is declared as the boy who lived. But is all what it seems? What does it mean for Harry to be the twin of the boy who lived?</p><p>Bad summary and title, better story....... I hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic. I know that the other hasn't been updated in forever but this thought cane to me and it won't go away.  
> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit!! I've added to this chapter and will be adding/ taking away from other chapters. I'm trying to make it flow better and add a little more of Sirius and Remus.

On the 31st of July 1980 Harry James Potter and Ethan Henry Potter were born. Ethan was born first, screaming at the top of his tiny lungs due to the sudden shock of being forced from the safety of his mother's womb. He continued to fuss after this, kicking his legs, face red in frustration. Both his and Lily’s screams fill the room as Lily births her second child. Five minutes later Harry entered this world, though in a much quieter fashion to his older brother, it was as if he felt his brother was kicking up enough fuss as it was.

 Their mother, Lily Potter ne'e Evans, looked upon her twin sons in wonderment, as if she didn't believe that she had carried them herself. Her husband, James Potter, rushed into the room and looked upon his wife and two sons in relief. Relief that they were okay and that his legacy was secure. Lily cradles Ethan to her chest, trying to calm him as he continues to wail, in response to his brother Harry begins to cry as well, though nearly not as loud as Ethan. James scoops Harry into his arms and makes shushing noises. Harry begins to quieten immediately; Ethan stops crying soon after.

 For the next year, the small family lived happily. Harry and Ethan's godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, visited often, showering the boys with gifts, and, if Harry was unnervingly quite except for when he needed something, no one said a word. Though sometimes Sirius would have Harry howling in laughter as he bounded around in his animagus form, frequently tripping over his large paws in his excitement. Sirius doted upon Harry, taking his duty as a godfather very seriously with the twins. Remus was more subdued, a little unsure of how to act with babies. He tended to follow Sirius’ lead with the boys, in that he strived to make them laugh. Life was good.

 The Halloween, or Samhain, to more traditional families, of 1981 was just like any other. Children trick or treating, various parties going on, but the Potter household was melancholic one. The reason for the dark cloud that seemed to hover over the home was that a prophecy had been given. This prophecy foretold that a child born as 7th month died could defeat Lord Voldemort. There was more to it though, this child had to be born to those who had thrice defied him. There were 3 children who fit these criteria, Neville, son of the Longbottoms, and Harry and Ethan.

 Sirius has picked up on their moods, "come on Prongs! It won't hurt. Just ask one of the neighbours you're friendly with to watch them!" James, the aforementioned Prongs, shuffles nervously and glances at Lily, who watched the conversation unfold with an unreadable expression on her face, "I don't know Padfoot, it doesn't seem like a great idea, what with you-know-who baying for our blood and all", Sirius scoffs and addresses both Lily and James, "come on, you've been cooped up for months! One night isn't going to hurt! The boys are asleep already", Lily sighs, "he has a point James. We've been stuck here for months.” Lily is usually the more sensible of the two Potters but she can be just as bad as James at times. She would normally refuse Sirius, or at least argue but she’s sick to death of hiding away.

 Harry and Ethan are left in the care of an elderly neighbour called Dorothy Wright, a widow, she's glad to help her young, seemingly normal neighbour's. A muggle, for that is what non-magical folk are known as, she had no idea just how unusual her neighbours were and settled down for an easy night, pulling out some knitting to pass the time.

 A few hours after the twins were left in Dorothy's care the door of the Potter household suddenly blows inwards, pieces of door scattering over the living room.  There's a cloaked figure standing imposingly in the doorway, a pale stick, his wand, held delicately in bone white fingers. Dorothy lets out a shriek of surprise and terror before her body falls to the floor with and uttered "Avada Kedavra" from the cloaked figure, and a flash of shockingly green light. The light lit up the face underneath the hood in a ghostly glow making it look even more gaunt than it already is.

 Lord Voldemort, for that is whom the cloaked figure is, steps towards the corpse of the old woman, robes quietly whispering over the ground, and sneers. The Potters were fools for placing their trust in Peter Pettigrew and they would pay the price with the lives of their sons. He steps, uncaringly, over the corpse of the muggle woman and gracefully ascends the stairs.

 Once at the top of the staircase he moved towards a room marked 'Ethan and Harry's room'. He heard a cry from inside and frowns in disdain. He had hoped that they would be sleeping, he must admit this would be the one kill that he would regret, they were magical children after all, he didn't want to see their eyes as he killed them. Voldemort is not as emotionless as he portrays himself as, children and snakes are his only weaknesses. He may be monstrous but he isn’t a monster. Magical blood shouldn’t be spilt needlessly and sometimes shouldn’t even if there is a need but he can’t risk all that he has worked for being brought down.

 He understands that it is necessary to secure his future, and the future of his campaign. Lord Voldemort steels himself then sweeps into the room, the door banging into the wall as he does so. One of the children, the larger of the two and, presumably, the oldest, is crying at the top of his lungs whilst the other is sitting sullenly, eyes scarily reminiscent of the killing curse seeming to look through into Voldemort's very soul. It is this one he decides to kill first. Being the younger of the two he's closer to fulfilling the prophecy. The quietness of the child as he approaches is quite unnerving and crimson eyes meet emerald warily. He takes a steadying breath, chasing away needless emotions.

Lord Voldemort raises his wand and utters the killing curse, with a flash of green light an explosion ensues, brutalising the house. As his soul is ripped from its vessel, Voldemort wonders what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the prologue down! Tell me what you think and tell me if there's any mistakes. Thanks for reading!- Night


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Voldemort's attack on the twins. Decisions are made, loyalties questioned. What does this all mean for Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.
> 
> Edit!! I've added to this chapter and explained things better. Hopefully it will seem less forced than before.

The roof of the cottage had collapsed with the explosion and it dips dangerously into the building, not protecting it from the elements as it once did and instead endangering its occupants. Ethan was still screaming, though more quietly now as his throat is raw from the amount he's been doing. There's a bloody gash on his forehead, caused by some of the falling debris and it's shaped like a star from the impact. Blood trickles down the infant’s face getting into his eyes a little and making it seem as if Ethan is crying bloody tears. His dark brown hair is in more disarray than usual and his face is an ugly shade of red. Between his cries he takes deep, gasping breaths replacing the air that he quickly expels.

 Harry, as usual, is quiet, his killing curse eyes fixed in the space where Voldemort stood only moments before. What is left of him is slumped on the floor, arm still slightly outstretched; his wand is cradled in the palm of his hand. Harry's eyebrows scrunch minutely, whilst he is an intelligent one year old he has never been faced with death before; he doesn't know what to make of this new thing presented before him. He rattles the side of his crib a little, trying to get the attention of the man who had suddenly fallen asleep, “up!” He shouts, not knowing a better word in his limited vocabulary. He gives up after the strange man doesn’t move and yawns. Instead, he concerns himself with blocking out his brother's wails and going back to sleep, not knowing of how dangerous the unstable house is. Blood is smeared across his forehead from a cut shaped like a lightning bolt

 A little over an hour later frantic voices can be heard outside the decimated building, signalling the return of James and Lily Potter. An agonized scream echoes through the ruined house and both boys startle awake; Ethan having fallen asleep not long after Harry having tired himself out.

 Footsteps thunder up the stairs and Lily is suddenly in the nursery fussing over Ethan, who has always made his grievances more well-known than Harry. James follows in soon after and scoops Harry from his cot, muttering a spell that cleans the blood off his face. James looks at the slightly singed body on the floor then at Lily, "it’s you-know-who, we should call Dumbledore", Lily nods in agreement and they quickly hurry downstairs towards the fireplace, which, miraculously, is still connected to the floo network.

 "Albus Dumbledore's office" James says clearly, throwing some powder into the fire, causing the flames to turn green, before sticking his head in up to his shoulders. He has a quick conversation before pulling his head from the fire, still holding Harry, he steps back as an old, bespectacled man with long silver hair, a matching beard and eye wateringly bright robes steps through.

 He looks around curiously before his eyes settle on the still crying Ethan, "what happened?" He asks in a grandfatherly voice, blue eyes twinkling, "we're not sure", Lily replies, "we came back after visiting friends and the house was decimated, you-know-who's body is upstairs and my poor babies are hurt", at this she clutched Ethan closer to her person, as if that would protect him from any more malicious forces.

 Dumbledore raises a hand placatingly, "I believe it is obvious what has occurred here. Lord Voldemort discovered your location, Peter has betrayed you.” James and Lily close their eyes in pain. They knew that Peter had to have betrayed them for this to happen due to the Fidelius charm but they had hoped it wasn’t the case. Their trust in Dumbledore had them believing what he told them nearly without question a lot of the time, Merlin, they had given up life at the manor because he’d told them it would be better for them to be somewhere _he_ wouldn’t expect. However, they’d misplaced their trust in Peter it would seem.

Dumbledore steps closer to the young parents, a sympathetic look on his face that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. James and Lily don’t notice this however, “what are we going to do?” James forces out through his grief of losing a friend to the dark, “well,” starts Dumbledore, mulling his words over before he talks, “it is clear that one of the boys defeated Voldemort as there were no other witches or wizards in the house at the time.” He says this whilst casting a glance over at the body of the muggle woman on the floor; Dumbledore flicks his wand and a sheet covers her, not out of respect but since he doesn’t want to look at the corpse.

Lily, ever curious, tilts her head at this, “could it have been both of my boys? Twins do form links, don’t they?”

“Yes,” says the elderly wizard carefully, “but never at such a young age,” he scoffs, “such a thing is unheard of!” Both the Potters nod in understanding, believing every word that comes from Dumbledore’s mouth, “then which of our sons’ did it?” James inquires, addressing the elephant in the room. Dumbledore tilts his head a little, considering, “it could have been either my dear boy. We need to evaluate what we know,” he hums, “which of the boys do you feel would be most likely?” Lily and James frown and both shake their heads, “we don’t know,” Lily replies, “they both have similar injuries and the way V…Voldemort was lying it’s difficult to tell who he was closer to.”

The headmaster sighed, “let me see their injuries.” James and Lily step closer to the professor so he can see the boys better. He mutters and waves his wand over both boys, “curious, oh how strange!” He exclaims. James tilts his head, “what’s strange professor?”

“Well my boy, there’s dark magic clinging to both boys, more so around Harry but Ethan’s wound appears to be much more severe,” he gestures to the mark upon Ethan’s forehead and the boy giggles, grabbing his fingers. Dumbledore extracts his fingers, hiding a grimace of distaste, “it would seem that Ethan is the one that defeated Voldemort, if only for the more severe injury, besides, the older out of twins is often the more powerful due to the fact their core forms first and thus has more time to develop. As for the darkness surrounding Harry it is probably from the magical backlash that occurred when the dark lord was killed; it surrounds the house.”  

Both James and Lily look at Ethan, their son and supposed vanquisher of the dark lord, “this is too much,” Lily says with a trembling voice, sitting and clutching Ethan closer to her chest. Dumbledore smiles softly, “Ethan will be famous throughout the wizarding world; you need to make a decision,” the stricken parents look at Dumbledore in curiosity, “you can either keep Harry and risk him becoming jealous of Ethan’s fame or you can end him to your sister Lily, where he can grow up away from Ethan’s fame.”

Lily and James shake their heads’ vehemently, “no,” says Lily strongly, “Harry is our son. Ethan may become famous but that doesn’t mean we will love Harry any less than Ethan,” Dumbledore nods in seeming understanding, “so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the second chapter out by Friday but no promises! If you nag me it may motivate me.  
> As always feedback is appreciated! See you soon! -Night


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made. Where will little Harry go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'm an undedicated piece of trash and I'm only updating this now, I'm sorry. However,what with numerous hospital visits and school I haven't really had a chance to write.
> 
> As always I have no claim over Harry Potter.

Lily and James look at Dumbledore is shock, "you can't be serious?", James sputters, "Ethan's just a baby, for fucks sake", the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes diminishes a little, "I am deadly serious my boy , for this is no joking matter. That Ethan defeated Lord Voldemort is the only logical explanation", he says this in a tone that broaches no argument, "Ethan is the eldest and, therefore, arguably the more powerful child, it makes sense that hewould kill Ethan first, or attempt to kill", James and Lily gaze upon their eldest child in something akin to wonder. 

James runs ahand through his perpetually messy hair, "what about it Lils?", he says, "our little boy the saviour of the wizarding world?" Harry watches this exchange solemnly, being held in James' arms but forgotten, akin to when you hold a bag for a long time and just forget about it after a while. But Harry is used to being ignored, being the quieter child, so he's content just to watch for now. Lily smiles a little, "I always knew our Ethan was special", she says, "but I didn't expect something like this", she freezes them, as if a thought has occured to her, "James?" She asks, "where will we live now? We can't live here anymore", she features at the ruined cottage with the hand that isn't supporting Ethan.

James shifts Harry so he's resting in his hip, "we can live at Potter manor", he says, "the wards might need updating but it'll be safe. The house elves have maintained it" he look at Lily, waiting for a response. Lily frowns a little, pondering a moment, "I think that'll be fine, there's lots of space, plenty of room to raise Ethan right" she nods her head in affirmation. A little pang of hurt runs through Harry though he doesn't really understand the emotion, just knows that it's because his mother has forgotten him.

He does something then, something that he had never done and grizzles a little, just enough to show his displeasure. All the adults look at him in shock, whether it's for him complaining like a regular child or for remembering he's there is unknown, but it does prompt another thought.

Dumbledore stroke his long beard thoughtfully, "yes Ethan will be raised well, but what about you Harry?", James grown a little, "what about him?, Dumbledore tilts his head, a look of thought on his face, "Ethan will be famous, hailed a hero across wizarding Britain. Harry will constantly be in his Brother's shadow, this may cause the boy to resent him", Lily shuffles her feet slightly, "what are you getting at professor?" She asks, "I believe round Harry should be sent to love with your sister, Petunia, if only so he does not grow up jealous of his brother's fame", Lily looks at Dumbledore as if he had grown a second head, "are you mad?" She asks incredulously, "my sister hates magic, she'd hurt him, make him feel like a freak just for being who he is", she shakes her head and looks at James pleasingly, "he's my son, I'm not giving him up, just because his brother is famous".

James nods in agreement, "I agree with Lily, he's our son just as much as Ethan is. I'm not giving him up", Dumbledore nods, "if that is what you want I wish you good luck in your new home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must spread the good news", and, with that, he steps into the floo and is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the slow update. I've been visiting the hospital for blood tests and whatnot a lot recently so I haven't had the chance. The next chapter will be up asap. If you want to interact with me more I'm on instagram @dovahkiin.art I hope to see you guys soon~Night


	4. Seven Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry and Ethan's birthday, what are Harry's thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I'm actually updating twice in one day? Yes, because I updated at 1 in the morning and have slept since then.
> 
> $parseltongue $
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

Screaming children ran around the large grounds of Potter manor, enjoying Ethan's party. Yes, Ethan's, not Harry's. None of this is Harry's idea and he's only at the party because he promised not to cause any trouble. Anything that Ethan broke in his constant tantrums was blamed on Harry and then he got a beating and no dinner, as a result Harry is much skinnier and smaller than most children his age, and much more timid.

When Lily and James aren't punishing him for whatever reason, they ignore him, pretend he's not there and fawn over Ethan. Ethan notices his brother's exile from the family and play's upon it, a visit to the zoo? Not for Harry because, "he'll just ruin it with his boring books",  and any other family activity Eyhan's reaction is the same. This is why he's sat at the edge of the party, not taking an active part in it, reading 'a brief history of the Wizarding World'.

Now, let it be said that whilst Harry is very clever for his age, he did not fully understand the book, he understood enough to be able to know what it was about and to know the main facts, but the more obscure things, such as the author pondering why something happened were incomprehensible to him. Maybe in a year or so he would understand it better.

He senses a presence in front of him and looks up, a couple is standing there, "you must be a friend of Ethan Potter's" the woman says in a haughty voice, "would you happen to I know where he is?" Harry closes his book, "he's over there" he says, gesturing to a group of children with his Brother at the head as they run around, "and actually, I'm his twin", and leaving the couple looking at him in shock he walks off, over to a quieter part of the garden where he can sit in peace.

When he's sitting there he heard a voice $filthy hatchlings, disturbing my nest$ he looks around curiously for the source of the voice, $ought to bite them I should,  teach them pain for stepping on my tail$, Harry looks down in shock, in front of him is a snake, an adder of he's guessing correctly from the bright red eyes and the patterns on its back, $are you alright?$ he asks not realising that to anyone else he sounds like he's just tossing at a snake. The snake looks at him in shock, $a speaker!$ it says in surprise, moving over to him quickly, climbing up his leg to sit on his knee, $not in a long time have one of your kind been here speaker$, it says, $if the tales are true the last was here over two centuries ago$, Harry frowns a little, $I'm sorry$, he says, $but what is a speaker? $ the snake lets out a hissing laugh, $why you are a speaker of course hatchling, I.. $ 

The snake is cut off as it's hit with a curse and thrown away from Harry. James Potter grasps Harry by the back of his collar and drags him towards the house, "you freak" he says angrily, "I knew that there was something wrong with you, you don't act like a normal child" he throws Harry through the door causing him to fly into a wall and cry out in pain.

What follows is the worst beating of Harry's life, at one point he thinks he's going to die but suddenly it stops and he's dragged to his tiny room. He hears the scrape of a key in the lock then passes out from exhaustion, dreaming of snakes and the pain that comes from talking to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty angry chapter, for that I'm sorry, things won't really brighten up much in the next chapter either. ~Night


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry awakes, pain blankets him, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys! I'm finally updating again after a few weeks, I'm sorry for my absence, the reason why will be explained in the notes at the end I the chapter.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

When Harry wakes pain is all he knows. It's a part of him, it feels like it will never leave him. Carefully he moves, whimpering at the pulling of dried blood on his back from many crossing wounds. He slowly pushes himself to his feet, hissing from the pain of bruised muscles and ribs pulling uncomfortably with every movement, he feels a sharp pain when he takes a deep breath. Scratch that, some of his ribs might be broken, "Dippy", he says weakly and a wizened old house elf appears.

When she sees the severity of his wounds, "Master Harry shouldn't rile Master James up so", she scolds, but it's said softly without any real heat to the words, Harry grimaces, "I don't mean to, but he finds an excuse to hurt me no matter what", the house elf, Dippy tuts and goes about tending to what she can.

Harry's torso is criss-crossed with dark bruises and partially scabbed over wounds, it's not a pretty sight. What is worse, however, is the single word carved into the flesh above his hip, a single word that makes him flinch unintentionally, 'freak'. 

The word is bandied about a lot by his'family'. He's too quiet, too bookish, never good enough and nothing like Ethan, so he's a freak. He's learned to not let them know it hurts him but each and every utterance of the word cuts like a knife. Now he's branded with it, to forever show his shame.

Dippy's good at healing but she's no expert, he'll always have scars. He accepts that they're there but understands they shouldn't be. Every child gets wounds and sometimes scars but never this numerous.

His parents don't love him, not anymore, if they ever did it was a long time ago. Ever since his brother supposedly defeated He-who-must-not-be-named he's been treated like a God. Harry touches the scar on his forehead, shaped like the rune 'sol' that he'd read about in some basic ancient runes books, though some would say it's a lightning bolt. He knows how he got it, he has an almost perfect memory, he can't remember everything from his life up antil now, but he remebers that night.

He remembers the flash of green and the screams of terror his brother emitted. The scream of Lord Voldemort as he does, the warm blood dripping down his face. Then his parents decididing to keep him, saying that he's their son and they'd never abandon him. Then them pulling away gradually until he's two and having to feed himself, three and not getting any presents for his birthday or Christmas from his parents, but still getting presents from Sirius and Remus. Four and being forgotten by his family, five and having to learn to read alone because his parents hired Ethan tutors and not him, getting his first heading because his father found him taking books from his brother's bookshelf. Books that Ethan didn't read anyway, and when he pointed that out being denied food and being locked in his tiny room for the first time.

Six, and crying himself to sleep, realizing that he'd never be good enough for them after doing better than Ethan in something and just getting a beating. Now, bloody and bruised just for speaking to a snake, a supposedly 'dark' ability. He clenched his fists, he hates them, no, that's not a strong enough word, he  _detests_ them with his very being.

In that moment Harry knows that he'll never be like them. He'll be better, more powerful. He'll show them how much better than them he is, and he'll do it without drawing one deop of their blood, because he's better than James Potter and doesn't need to harm people to make himself seem powerful. He'll make them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written much recently because I've had lots of hospital/doctors appointments and I've got a bunch of exams coming up. the hospital appointments are because I keep fainting and my vision is gradually getting worse. They don't really know what's causing it but we've ruled out a brain tumor.  
> I'll try to update as much as possible amongst all this, I hope to write soon. -Night


	6. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's thoughts and emotions whilst trapped in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter. Honestly, as I write this I'm on my way to yet another hospital appointment, neurology this time.
> 
> Yet again, I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry is stuck in his room for a week. He's fed very little and the only thing he does get enough of is water. Luckily all the bedrooms in the house have a bathroom so he doesn't have to do something disgusting, like go to the toilet in a bucket.

His wounds ache constantly, and, with each hour in the cupboard of a room, his resolve to ruin his 'family' wavers. He tries to hold onto his rage but it's hard,  he finds himself craving attention, even if it is negative, he's only seven after all.

He can't call for Dippy any more, James has forbade the elves from following his orders. It only makes his isolation more profound. They're punishing just for being who he is and it hurts, cuts deeply into his still rather naive heart.

He's being rejected by those who are supposed to be his family, they were never really nice to him after the Dark Lord incident but they will surely hate him now. So, when James opens the door at the end of the week young Harry is crying, begging forgiveness, "I won't do it again, I promise," robbed out amongst heaving breaths. James just looks at him, long and hard before turning away, leaving the door open without saying a word.

This hits Harry like a sword in his gut, instead of throwing him out like unwanted waste like he feared they would they're simply denying his existence. Harry shudders, this is much worse than many things they could've done. He runs a hand through his raven locks before hesitantly stepping into the hallway. He'll get through this, he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since I've started writing this chapter I've had 2 hospital appointments and we're still no closer to finding out what's wrong with me, I'm sick of hospitals to be honest. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP promise! -Night


	7. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's isolated. A stranger in his own home, he turns to other things for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! Sorry for the wait, I'm a serial procrastinator.

Harry wanders through the halls of his home; no, not his home anymore. He wanders through the halls of the manor, making his way towards the dining room. He knows they won't acknowledge him but he'll still be able to eat, right?

His heart hurts, he may hate them but to have them deny his existence completely? It's monstrous. Something that a sadist would come up with, and that's what James is, a sadist. He takes immense pleasure in seeing Harry in pain, so even though he's ignoring him for now, it won't last long. Lily doesn't care either way and hardly acknowledges his existence anyway, so there won't be much of a difference there.

Ethan, however takes pleasure in making Harry's life He'll, much like his father. Though, there is one significant difference between James and Ethan. Ethan is spoilt; severely so. He's used to getting what he wants when he wants it.

Conversely, James, despite being an only child, has not had everything he wanted his whole life. His parents made sure he wasn't spoilt and tried to mould him into the perfect gentleman. Sadly, they failed. James fights for what he wants, brutally takes it through manipulation and sometimes pure foulplay. He can be more Slytherin than a Malfoy sometimes and that's saying something.

He's managed to convince a lot of people that Harry is jealous of his brother's fame and that effects Harry significantly. He has no friends because all the other childrens' parents are convinced he's a jealous little demon. A dark stain on the Potter family. They are right, to an extent, Harry isn't jealous of his brother's fame, he's envious that he has the unconditional love of their parents when, no matter what Harry does, he's cast aside like a broken toy. It hurts Harry, it does, but he wears it like armour, so nothing they say can visibly hurt him. Even though every word is a dagger to his heart.

Through his inner musings Harry has arived at the dining hall, Ethan, James, and Lily are sitting at the long table and Harry sits as far away from them as possible. Lily doesn't acknowledge his presence, however James and Ethan send him twin looks of hatred. He ignores them; instead he gathers a little food on a plate. He knows he can't eat a lot without making himself sick, he hasn't eaten for a week after all.

What follows is one of the most awkward meals he's ever had. He finishes his meal quickly and slips away to the library, surrounding himself with the comforting small of books. He's ready to lose himself in the library for several hours, it's one of the only places in the manor that neither Ethan not James go, they'd rather play quidditch than read 'boring' books. He snorts slightly under his breath, no wonder they're both so stupid; he thinks scathingly to himself.

He pulls a book off one of the shelves in the shadowy corner of the library. What he doesn't realise is that there are wards around these shelves. Wards that only allow those with a dark core to see them.

Harry's education in the dark has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally updated! I should be revising my French coursework but meh. I feel like this chapter is all over the place so I'm sorry if it's hard to follow.  
> I have literally no idea when the next chapter will be up, nag me if you have to it might motivate me more. -Night


	8. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is fascinated by the books he has found. He wonders what it would be like to use the curses in them.  
> I do not own Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter already? Yup! I'm feeling motivated.

The bookshelves Harry found in the back of the Potter library become Harry's personal sanctuary. They are stuffed with books in various topics, from objective books on dark creatures, to what Harry understands are very dark curses.

Currently, Harry is reading one of these books, fascinated by the vivid descriptions and detailed illustrations of the curse effects. There are some that seem relatively harmless, for example, there is a curse that will give the victim nightmares of their worst gear everytime they fall asleep. This continues until the caster, or someone who figured out what the curse is, uses the counter-curse. Then, there are brutal ones. Curses that are designed to torture in the most painful ways. To exert power over those the caster deems lesser.

One such of these curses slowly flays the victim. Removing their skin little by little until they either bleed out of the caster grows tired of their screams. The description of this curse is accompanied by a highly detailed moving illustration that displays the curse doing its work.

Harry can't help but wonder what it would be like to use this curse on someone. Perhaps on James. He snorts and shakes his head, he hates James yes, but he would never put anyone through this kind of torture. Not unless he truly believed they deserved it. To torture James that way would make Harry no better than him. 

Harry stands up and stretched, returning the book to its place on the shelves. He walks out of the library and makes his way towards his room. He doesn't reach it. Ethan, his ever so living twin, barrels into his side, knocking the air from his lungs and making him fall to the floor with a wheeze.

"Watch where you're going freak," Ethan says in a spiteful tone that only children can express, "you might infect me with your freakishness," he stamps hard on Harry's wrist, there's a snap and he laughs and walks away down the hall. Children, Harry muses, can be really rather vindictive. He huffs a sigh, look at him, thinking as if he is not a child himself.

Harry pushes himself up with his uninjured arm, hissing slightly through his teeth when he jostles his possibly broken wrist. Hewalks quickly to his room, wrist cradled  to his chest. Once there he goes to his bathroom and quicly rummages through the healing supplies there. The house elves may be forbidden to obey him but they still look after him in their own way.

He lets out a sound of triumph when he pulls a bottle of Skelegrow from the cabinet. Quickly reading the instructions on the label he pours the correct amount into a glass and drinks it quickly, grimacing at the horrid taste on his tongue.

Rinsing the glass, Harry refills it with water to try and remove the foul taste from his mouth. Once done he re-enters his cupboard like room, moving over to the tiny desk and pulling out a small journal. Thankfully it was his left wrist that was injured, and he can still write. He quickly produces a quill and ink before writing about his discoveries that day. The writing a juxtaposition, intricate notes on torture in a messy, child like scrawl. Harry is a child after all, a broken, intelligent child, but a child nonetheless. It's evident in not only his looks, but in certain tells, the way he writes, holding the quill in an uncertain way. The ever so slight stutter when he talks, despite his impressive vocabulary. Yes, Harry is a child, but he's a brilliant one. But even brilliant people have their downfalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explored Harry's personality a little in this chapter. Despite his age he's quite calm and collected. I realise that I've portrayed him as a bit of a selective mute, as he doesn't say much unless he feels the need to. He will be speaking more in the future but it just doesn't feel right at the moment, not with the way he's being treated. After all, why should he talk to those who abuse him? -Night


	9. Hogwarts Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip, Harry and Ethan are now both 10 years of age and are receiving their Hogwarts letters. Both boys have very different reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm updating this fic again, there should be another chapter up on Opening at the Close soon (in theory), so keep an eye out!

"Mum!" Ethan pouts angrily, "why aren't they here yet? You said they'd be here today!" Lily raises her hands in a placating gesture, "now now sweetie," she says in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm sure they'll be here soon." Harry is watching this exchange with something akin to morbid curiosity, as if he would rather observe than be part of this exchange. Which is true, he'd rather be fed to a pack of acromantula than be on the receiving end of all this...sickly sweetness. 

He shakes his head, adjusting his robes so he's more comfortable. He looks every part a young pureblooded lord. How? His relative on James' side Narcissa Malfoy née Black. He'd got into contact with her a little over a year ago after doing a little research into his family tree. They share a close relative through Dorea Potter née Black, and, after explaining his position and how he was nothing like the rest of the Potters she began to send him small amounts of gold discreetly once in a while. It was just enough for him to save up and get himself his own robes that didn't look like they'd been attacked with garden shears. 

It was incredibly manipulative of him, in his letter to her he played up on her maternal instinct, or at least tried to, she caught what he was trying to do and was highly amused by it. She's become somewhat of an aunt to him he supposes, she's advised him on books about pureblood etiquette and where best to get robes through mail order. James didn't understand where Harry was getting money from but after establishing that Harry wasn't taking  _his_ money he left him alone. Though, he continued to physically harm Harry it wasn't as bad as it used to be. He'd mellowed somewhat he supposes, however, he does call him horrific names, freak most frequently which still makes Harry flinch, even after 3 years.

Thinking about it causes Harry's hand to touch where the scar is over his clothes. Abruptly, he is shaken from his memories by Ethan exclaiming, "look mum! Owls!" Harry just shakes his head slightly, he doesn't seewhy it's so exciting, it's pretty much guaranteed that anyone with enough magic who lives in Britain will go to Hogwarts, with a few exceptions of course. 

The owls fly through the window, both rather nondescript barn owls,nothing really marking them as different apart from the fact that one flies to Ethan and the other to Harry. Harry gently takes the letter from the bird's leg and runs his fingers through the soft feathers on its head in thanks, before it flies off. Ethan in comparison practically rips his letter from his owl's leg, startling the bird and causing it to take off quickly. Harry scowls at Ethan when he's not looking before looking at the letter in his hands.

The front of it reads as follows:

Harry James Potter

The smallest bedroom

Potter Manor

Harry snorts, he thinks it's rather creepy that the letters list where you sleep. He flips it over, revealing the wax bearing the Hogwarts crest, he breaks it without much ceremony and pulls out the letters inside, one reads:

    Dear Mr Potter,

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

    Yours sincerely,

[ ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/6/67/Minerva_McGonagall_sig.png/revision/latest?cb=20111220005427)

    Minerva McGonagall

    Deputy Headmistress

The other piece of parchment reads:

    UNIFORM

    First-year students will require: 

    1\. Three sets of plain work robed (black)
    2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
    3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
    4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

    Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

    COURSE BOOKS

    All students should have a copy of each of the following:

     _The standard book of spells(Grade 1)_

    _by Miranda Goshawk_

     _A History of magic_  


    _by Bathilda Bagshot_

    _Magical theory_
    _by Adalbert Waffling_

     _A beginner's guide to transfiguration_  


    _by Emetic Switch_

     _One thousand magical herbs and fungi_  


    _by Phyllida Spore_

     _Magical drafts and potions_

    _by Arsenius Jigger_

    _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_
    _by Newt Scamander_

    _The dark forces: a guide to sewlf protection_
    _by Quentin Trimble_

     OTHER EQUIPMENT

    

    1 wand
    1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)
    1 set glass or crystal phials
    1 telescope
    1 set brass scales

    Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad .

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

    Yours sincerely,

[ ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/5/54/Lucinda_Thomsonicle-Pocus_sig.png/revision/latest?cb=20120407140353)

    Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

    Chief attendant of Witchcraft provisions.

 A slight thrill of excitement runs through Harry. He'll finally be away from the Potters'. He might even make friends!

He quickly tamps that down, no one wants him and he doesn't need them. He's fine on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that chapter. Idk why, I just like the idea of Narcissa motheroing Harry. Lucius knows but doesn't comment on it. I'll probably update against soon -Night


	10. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Diagon alley, it's not as exciting for him as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again. I've decided to completely rewrite Opening at the close, because I lost the inspiration I had when writing it. Expect the first chapter or so within around a month?

After they had both read their Hogwarts letters, Lily decides it is prudent to get their supplies as soon as possible. James is at work so it'll just be Lily, Ethan, and despite her reluctance, Harry. After all, the wand chooses the wizard, she can't choose it for him. They'll be going by floo, she sends Harry through first, she doesn't want to be seen arriving with him after all. Arriving with someone who looks dark would ruin Ethan's and the family's reputation.

Harry stumbles as he exits the floo, his exquisite robes covered in ash and grime. He sighs, Lily most certainly won't clean them with an easy scourgify. He'd do it himself, but his grasp on wandless magic is quite flimsy apart from a few simple spells and  he really doesn't want to risk accidentally setting himself on fire or something equally as embarrassing. He steps to the side of the large fireplace and dusts himself down the best he can before surveying the room at large. The Leaky Cauldron is a dingy, dirty pub that caters to it's dingy and dirty patrons perfectly. It's a good cover, he supposes, should a muggle accidentally stumble in they would leave immediately due to how run down the establishment looks. ~~~~

Lily and Ethan step from the floo and sweep off without looking back to see if Harry is following. He knows better than to start following immediately and lingers by the fireplace for a few moments before persuing them. He slips through the back entrance to the pub and through the, just beginning to close, entrance to Diagon alley with practiced ease. His hair flops into his face and he tucks a long strand behind his ear. It's fairly long, the weight making it less messy than the typical Potter hair. He usually braids it back, but had little time to do so that morning.

He sets off towards Gringotts, knowing that is where they would head first. He smirks, he has a trust vault, every wizarding child does, at least those who have a magical parent. It's a law, if you have enough money that is. The trust vault has to have a certain amount put into it every year. It's the one thing that he has against James at the moment because James is required to put money into it. The moment the money goes into the trust vault the parent can't get it back because it was given, not taken. Harry loves goblins and their way of things, it makes it so James can't take the money that Harry now has, no matter how much he pitches a fit.

Harry weaves through the crowds easily until someone shoves into him. A reasonably tall, skinny boy with a long nose and smatterings of freckles. The defining feature of this person, however, is the violently orange hair on his head, "watch it, posh scum," the other boy spits out before shoving past him. A slight huff leaves Harry, one of irritation and slight pain, before he continues on his way. A Weasley, all light loyalists, or so everyone believes. One of the few pureblooded families who lack a fortune.  

Harry shakes his head and looks up at the pure white building in front of him. Gringotts bank, the most successful and trusted bank in the wizarding world. He makes his way towards the door, nodding at the goblin guards as he passes them. He doesn't notice the barely concealed looks of surprise on their faces. 

Stepping into the opulent building Harry strides over to a free teller, he takes a breath before greeting the goblin sat at the stand in the way Narcissa had told him to, "good morning sir, may your enemies tremble at your feet," the goblin looks at him in surprise before replying, "and may your vaults overflow with gold young wizard," there's a smirk on his face, at least, Harry thinks it's a smirks, he isn't familiar enough with goblins to be sure. 

He pulls his key from a pocket in his robes and holds it up, "I would like to enter my vault mister..." He trails off, a flush of embarrassment colouring his pale cheeks, the goblin snorts in amusement, "I am Griphook. May I inquire as to your identity?" His head is tilted slightly in curiosity, he wants to know who this polite young wizard is, "my name is Harry Potter," the young boy replies, nose scrunching in slight distaste at his surname.

Griphook steps down from his stand, "well if you will follow me mister Potter, I will take you to your trust vault," the goblin walks off. Harry follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy, another chapter done. I should be doing my catering coursework right now but meh. The next chapter should be up by the end of February, I'm trying to establish a schedule. -Night


	11. To His Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taken to his vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again. My fanfic repertoire has extended to 4 fics. I'm very undedicated, please don't hurt me.

Harry follows behind Griphook with long strides, for a creature so small he moves quite fast and he struggles to keep up. They both weave effortlessly through crowds of the bank's customers. Ranging from purebloods taking money out of ancient accounts to muggleborns exchanging muggle money for the first time. It's remarkable this empire that the goblins have built, one that wizarding economy relies on. All it would take is a little adjustment and the goblins could topple the wizarding world, luckily, from what Harry understands, they value their work above all else and to do such a thing would devalue themselves.

Griphook leads Harry through a large doorway to something that resembles a train station. Carts are lined up on narrow tracks, no doubt to take the user to vaults. Harry's intrigued, he's never been here before, and he's curious as to how the carts work. He wants to ask but perhaps another time as Griphook is looking at him expectantly and rather impatiently. Harry wants to stop and take in his surroundings, as it is he dawdles, committing all he can see to his rather excellent memory. It's amazing, roughly hewn from rock yet holding beauty at the same time, evident in the glittering veins of ore interspersed through the rock, Harry can truly appreciate the work of the goblins, he doesn't understand why so many treat them so badly, they take their work seriously and if you respect them they will not double cross you.

Cautiously, with great reluctance, harry steps into the cart that looks rather unsafe to him. He doesn't say this, he doesn't want to offend Griphook and, by extension, the goblin nation. He will have to trust their craftsmanship. Despite this, Harry grips the guard rail in front of him tightly. Once he's situated, Griphook steers the cart away from the station.

Rapidly, they pick up speed and they are soon careening at a breakneck pace through the bowels of the bank. Harry's hair streams like an ebony flag behind him, no doubt getting extremely tangled. Harry's knuckles are white with how tightly he's squeezing the pole in front of him, and yet adrenalin floods his veins. Terror and exhilaration flood him, is this what a muggle rollercoaster feels like? He can't help but want to compare, this is one of the most fun things he's done in his life.

Harry tries to observe things as they pass them, but his eyes are streaming from the wind resistance and they are blurred from the speed anyway. However, as they pass a more open area he swears he sees a dragon, feels heat from its flames even. It seems that the rumours that the goblins use dragons to guard the more important clients' vaults are not entirely false. He smirks slightly, that's something he can add to his journal.

Soon, far too soon for Harry's tastes, they begin to slow and draw to a stop in front of what he assumes is his vault. Both he and Griphook step from the cart, the goblin pulls Harry's key from a pocket, for he had not handed it back to him after taking it at the desk. Griphook slides it into the keyhole that Harry didn't see at first but now he knows it's there it's obvious, "place your hand upon the door," Griphook says, "if you truly who you say you are then the vault will accept you. If not well.." Griphook trails off, a shark like grin making his features more striking. Following the loosely veiled command Harry places his hand upon the iron wrought door, he feels a pulse of magic and the door swings open, revealing its contents.

Harry's eyes take in the piles of gold galleons within his vault and he can't help but smile in wicked glee. This is money that James _had_ to give him by law and there's nothing he can do to take it back. It must sting for James, Harry thinks, that he must give up his money to the child he considers lesser. Harry turns to Griphook, "is there a possibility?" He asks, "that I may purchase a money pouch that is directly linked to this vault?" Griphook nods, "you may acquire one for the price of three galleons," he states. Harry nods, "I'll have one please, take the money directly from my vault," Griphook produces a money pouch seemingly out of nowhere and hands it to Harry.

Harry picks up a handful of galleons and places them in the money bag to activate the magic that connects it to his vault. Harry turns to Griphook again, "I think I'm done here thank you." They both move back to the cart and, to Harry, the ride is no less thrilling on the return journey. Once the have stepped from the cart at the station Harry bows to Griphook ,"thank you, may your vaults overflow with gold," Griphook smiles and replies, "and may your enemies tremble before you," before going back to his telling stand. Harry does his best to salvage his tangled hair, and leaves the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter down, an indeterminable amount to go. However, due to the way I write it looks like it's going to be at least 40 chapters, which will most likely take me a while because I'm lazy. I'll try an update this fic and my other fics soon, -Night


	12. Trunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shops. That's it pretty much. Sooooo exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy I'm not dead! I'm just uncommitted, lazy and have other things, namely exams, to do. That and 3 other fanfics, 2 of which are still only one chapter and the other I'm rewriting. I'm sorry for my crappiness.

Stepping out of the bank Harry hesitates, unsure. He knows that he'll go to Flourish and Blotts last because of his bibliophile tendencies, but other than that he doesn't really know which order to shop. He doesn't have a time limit because, frankly, Lily and James want him in their house as little as possible. He runs a hand through his hair and hisses as his fingers catch on a tangle, he tugs his hand away from his hair quickly before he can do that again.

The raven haired boy sighs and walks gracefully down the steps of the bank as he contemplates his action for the day. Tilting his head, he nods to himself as he comes to a decision and sets off toward his first destination. The first shop he's going to is a trunk shop, a logical action, because it means that he doesn't have to carry dozens of bags. Harry knows that if he pays a little more he can get a trunk with a built in shrinking charm, a good investment considering Ethan is likely to try and steal his things. If he shrinks his trunk he can keep it on him at all times and not risk Ethan being hurt by the anti-thief wards he will also be paying for. He'd rather not risk another beating for trying to protect his belongings. 

Stepping into the shop, Harry notices that the shopkeeper instantly dismisses him, no doubt due to his small stature and disheveled appearance. Pushing his hair out of his eyes once more Harry steps forward, each step screaming of poise and grace, and coughs slightly to get the man's attention. Said man raises an eyebrow enquiringly, Harry puts on an innocent expression and smiles up at him, "excuse me sir," he says sweetly, "but I was told this was a good place to get my trunk for school and I was wondering if you could help me get one that fits my specifications?" The shopkeeper nods, "whom ever told you that this was a good place to get your trunk was correct my boy," Harry's fake smile tightens at the edges at this endearment and it takes much effort on his part not to just leave the shop, he does need a trunk after all, "this is the best shop to get trunks in the entirety of Diagon Alley."

Harry nods as if in awe of the rather underwhelming man, who probably has equally underwhelming magic from what Harry tentatively feels with his own. He'd recently been experimenting with using his magic to feel the world around him after reading about it in a book, more of a journal really, and he's taken many weeks stretching his magic in ways that tire him currently. He's a little overwhelmed by all the magic he can feel around him from even the tentative brush with his magic. There's so many more different types that at Potter manor, which is understandable considering the different shops and how many people pass through it daily. He takes a steadying breath to try and come back to himself and not get lost in the sheer amount of magic that surrounds him and after a few short moments that feel like eternities he does. He definitely won't be doing that again any time soon.

After reeling his magic back in Harry begins to speak, "I would like a trunk with a built in shrinking charm, an anti-thief ward and four compartments," the shopkeeper scoffs, "that's an expensive ask boy, what you want, with the most basic ward, is 40 galleons. I doubt you can afford it," at this the older mle looks over Harry, seeing the soot covering his robes, not the quality and obvious expense that went into them. It's Harry's turn to scoff, "I assure you," he nearly growls before evening out his voice once more, "I can afford it perfectly well. I would like standard wards, not basic, how much would that cost?" 

"60 galleons with the standard wards  _if_ you can afford it" replies the shopkeeper, emphasising the if. In response, Harry sticks his hand in his money pouch and concentrates on the amount he wants. It flies to his hand and he pulls it from the pouch, having to do it in several handfuls due to the size of his hand and the amount of money. Nodding in slight shock the shopkeeper goes over to a trunk on the wall and taps it with his wand, this opens the wall revealing trunks that are the same behind it, "considering you're going to Hogwarts you'll probably want your initials engraved. What are they and what colour would you like?" 

"H.P and I would like silver if that's not too much trouble," Harry returns, keeping up the sweet eleven year old act. Tapping his wand on the top of the trunk and saying a spell that Harry can't hear the initials are added in a few short moments, appearing in an elegant script. "To shrink the trunk all you need to do is touch here," the man gestures," and say a password that you can set now," nodding, Harry steps forward and touches the indicated spot whilst whispering his intended password, the trunk shrinks and Harry picks it up, finding that it fits neatly in his palm, "to enlarge it again you just do the same," the small boy nods in acknowledgment, "pleasure doing business with you," he utters, before leaving the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a Spotify playlist of songs that I listen to when I write this and, generally, make me think of this story. It has the same name as this fic and more songs will be added occasionally.  
> I also apologize for the sorta short chapter that really could probably cover more things but I don't like trying to put too much in a chapter.


	13. Update!

This isn't a chapter but me explaining things. I'm rewriting this with new content and stuff explained much better. The prologue and first chapter are already up if you want to read them.


End file.
